The Forbidden Love
The Forbidden Love is an American teen drama and musical television film. The film released on December 14, 2018. It stars Oliver James and Shawn Simpson as Callum and Ryan, who are high school mates. However, fell in love with each other and now they have to keep their relationship a secret as they struggles to tell their parents and their life at school. The further main casts includes, Alice Pavoni, Lilly Singh, George Delanivias, Floyd Martinez, Olivia Holt and Mitchell Hope. The film premiered as a Disney Drama Original Movie and earned 10.4 million viewers and positive reviews. Plot Callum (Oliver James) is a A+ averaged student who has been nailing at every subject, especially in science and Ryan (Shawn Simpson) is the most popular boy in school with lots of athletic abilities, including soccer and basketball. During one day in a science class, the pair got paired up together as their new parents and they began to notice each other. They became more close as they found out that they have similarities between them and became instantly close best friends. However, Callum noticed that Ryan started acting a bit strange towards him and eventually he found out that his friends (Sam, Sean, Howard and Anthony) were back-talking that Ryan shouldn’t be his friend at all. So, one night, Callum decided to asked Ryan over. Without a doubt, Ryan did and they let their feelings out to each other about being best friends. However, when Ryan said that they should stop being best friends, Callum and Ryan looked at each other in the eye and starting to feel a spark. Afterwards, they both kissed and Ryan ran out of the house. Next day, when Callum decided to talk to Ryan privately about it. Callum confessed his feelings for Ryan and Ryan confessed his feelings back to him. However, they were soon caught by Sam and Sean and they called them gay for being close best friends. Ryan decided to back it out and said that “i don’t even like him” which really hurt Callum then Ryan walked away feeling extremely guilty. So that night, Ryan decided to show up to Callum’s door and apologise. Ryan gave him this ring called a “promise ring” and Callum unexpectedly cried because of how much love Ryan gave him and they ended up together. After that night, Callum was having a sleepover with Hannah, Amiee and Laura and they said that him and Ryan would make a perfect couple together. Without anything, Callum spit it out that him and Ryan are together but Hannah, Amiee and Laura didn’t judge him at all. They even supported him and keeping it as a secret. However, things took a dark turn, when Sam and Sean overheard they are together. They started spreading rumours that Callum and Ryan are together. They even convinced Mr. Thomson to kick Ryan off of any squad in sport because due to the fact that he’s gay. All the people in school started to spread rumours and bully Callum and Ryan, making them extremely unpopular, to the point that Chrys and Bella would start picking fights at him but however was protected by Hannah, Amiee and Laura. Sam and Sean especially picks on Callum because he is weak, they would often beat him up or dunk him into the toilet or even worse. In one afternoon after school, Callum was chased by Sam and Sean and they were beaten him up so badly and pulling his hair to the point he nearly died. However, Hannah and Laura broke that up. Callum would keep it away from Ryan at all costs and lie to him about how he got hurt as he didn’t want him to worry. But, Callum’s emotions rise even more when he saw a tumblr blog online of how him and Ryan is gay and how they bullied so much of them especially more of Callum. He started to take pills very often and starts acting a bit crazy. Hannah and Laura tried to stop him but nothing would work. He would even avoid Ryan now because his head is very messed up. Then, his parents eventually found out and they kicked Callum out of the house for good. So Callum decided to live with Ryan for a bit and told him everything. They both cried so much that Hannah, Amiee and Laura couldn’t comfort them. One night, when Ryan, Hannah, Amiee and Laura went out to get Callum some food. Callum kept getting messages that he should die or he doesn’t deserve to live in this world. He couldn’t take it anymore and he left a death note for Ryan and decided to go to the nearby forest where he is trying to kill himself. Eventually, when Ryan and that got back, they saw the death note and immediately rushed out to save Callum but it was too late. One week after, Ryan decided to move to a new state and start a new life grieving the lost of Callum. Hannah, Amiee and Laura decided to stay and take care of Callum’s funeral and try to bring to people who hurt Callum to justice. Cast *Oliver James as Callum *Shawn Simpson as Ryan *Alice Pavoni as Hannah *Lilly Singh as Laura *George Delanivias as Sam *Floyd Martinez as Sean *Mitchell Hope as Howard *Olivia Holt as Amiee *Anna Margaret as Chrys *Raven Goodwin as Bella *Heidi Blickenstaff as Jodi *Ross McClenton as Anthony *John Gallenger Jr. as Mr. Thomson *Jamie Lee Curtis as Ms. Clark Trivia *This film is based on the stage musical, Bare. *The film is had began filming on May 27, 2018 and finished around October 15, 2018. *This is currently the most successful Disney Drama Original Movie (with 10.4 million viewers) Merchandise 'Soundtrack' *''The Forbidden Love: Music from the Disney Drama Original Movie''